Allergy
by hundeer
Summary: [For HunHan 12/20] Sehun berusaha mendekati Luhan, seorang florist dengan wajah manis yang sukses menarik perhatiannya. Dengan bermodal nekat, Sehun pun berusaha mendapatkan Luhan. /HunHan/YAOI-NC/Summary gagal/


**.**

Hari Minggu adalah hari yang paling ditunggu setiap orang. Bagaimana tidak? Pada hari Minggu, setiap orang dapat memanfaatkan waktu untuk beristirahat setelah selama seminggu menghabiskan waktu untuk bekerja, kuliah maupun bersekolah.

Tak terkecuali untuk Oh Sehun. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu berniat akan menghabiskan hari Minggunya untuk bermalas-malasan di dalam rumah. Tapi sialnya, kakak perempuannya sangatlah berisik. Pagi-pagi sekali, sang kakak sudah merecoki tidurnya. Bahkan perempuan itu memerintahkannya untuk pergi keluar dan tidak boleh bermalasan di rumah. Katanya, agar Sehun dapat menghirup udara segar di hari Minggu pagi.

Jadi, di sinilah ia sekarang. Berjalan dengan malas-malasan melewati setiap toko yang ada. Kemalasan terpancar jelas pada sepasang iris coklatnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dirinya lakukan saat ini. Sehun ingin bersantai di rumah, tapi hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Mengingat kakaknya sedang ada di rumah.

Langkahnya terhenti begitu saja ketika matanya tak sengaja melihat ke dalam salah satu toko bunga. Di dalam sana. Ada seorang pemuda bersurai coklat dengan wajah yang terbilang cantik untuk ukuran lelaki sedang sibuk melayani pelanggan.

Senyuman milik pemuda itu menarik seluruh perhatian Sehun. Membuat Sehun tak mampu untuk mengalihkan pandangan barang sedetikpun. Selama hidupnya, Sehun tidak pernah memuji seorang pemuda dengan kata cantik. Tapi untuk kali ini, Sehun berani mengatakan dengan jelas bahwa pemuda yang dilihatnya sangatlah cantik.

Lihatlah kulit seputih susunya. Bulu matanya yang lentik serta bibirnya yang berwarna semerah delima. Jangan lupakan juga tubuh pemuda itu yang terlihat mungil dan enak untuk dipeluk. Astaga. Sehun ingin mengenal pemuda itu. Sangat ingin.

"Maaf, ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Sehun tersentak kaget dan segera tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia tidak menyadari jika sosok yang diperhatikannya sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah penuh kebingungan.

"Y-ya,"

Sial. Ada apa dengan suaranya?

Pemuda itu tersenyum. "Bunga apa yang kau inginkan?"

Sehun kembali terpesona. Tanpa sadar, ia sudah mengikuti langkah pemuda itu untuk masuk ke dalam toko. Matanya terus menatap ke arah pemuda itu. Dan betapa bodohnya ia ketika melupakan satu fakta...

"HACHI!"

..bahwa dirinya memiliki alergi terhadap bunga.

 **.**

 **Allergy**

 **.**

 **M**

 **Cast : LuHan, Oh SeHun and others**

 **Warn : BoysLove-Yaoi, typos, alur berantakan, cerita pasaran.**

 **.**

 **Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari komik karya Hinohara Meguru dengan judul 'XXX Allergy'**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehun! Mau kemana kau?" suara nyaring milik Irene menghentikan langkah Sehun.

Pemuda itu berdecih dalam hati. Niatannya untuk kabur diam-diam tidak dapat terlaksana karena kakak perempuannya yang menyebalkan itu. Ia memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap ke arah Irene yang tengah berkacak pinggang di hadapannya.

"Tentu saja ke toko bunga." Jawabnya.

Irene berdecak. Matanya meneliti tubuh Sehun dari atas hingga bawah secara berulang sebelum menjatuhkan fokusnya pada sepasang iris milik sang adik. "Dengan penampilan seperti itu?" Sebelah alis Irene terangkat. "Dan apa kau lupa bahwa kau alergi dengan bunga?"

Sial.

Irene dan sifat menyebalkannya.

Sehun mendumal dalam hati. Kenapa kakaknya selalu mengganggu kesenangannya? Padahal ia hanya ingin pergi menemui sang pujaan hati yang berkerja di toko bunga. Omong-omong, Sehun sudah mengetahui nama pemuda cantik yang telah menarik hatinya itu.

Luhan. Nama yang indah bukan? Sehun senyum-senyum sendiri ketika memikirkannya.

"Berhenti tersenyum seperti itu. Kau seperti om-om mesum." Irene berujar. Menatap sang adik dengan raut jijik. Sejak kapan Sehun si muka datar bisa tersenyum? Senyumnya mengerikan pula. "Sebaiknya kau pergi, tapi jangan salahkan aku jika alergimu semakin parah." Irene mengibaskan tangannya, mengusir.

Sehun kembali memasang wajah datar dan pergi dari rumahnya setelah sebelumnya berpamitan. Meski kakaknya sangatlah menyebalkan ia tetap harus bersikap sopan pada saudara kandungnya.

Sehun menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Menikmati udara pagi di akhir pekan. Semenjak bertemu dengan Luhan, Sehun menjadi sangat menyukai Minggu pagi. Karena yah, dengan kesibukkannya di universitas, hanya hari ini saja ia bisa melihat wajah cantik Luhan sepuasnya.

Namun, sampai saat ini Luhan sama sekali tidak mengetahui perihal Sehun yang memiliki alergi terhadap bunga. Sehun sendiri tidak memiliki niatan untuk memberitahu Luhan. Ia takut jika Luhan mengetahuinya, pemuda itu akan melarang dirinya untuk datang lagi ke toko bunga milik keluarga Luhan.

Uh. Itu mimpi buruk.

"Selamat da—ah, Sehun!" senyuman manis di wajah Luhan mengembang. Pemuda bersurai coklat itu melambai kecil ke arah Sehun dan tentu saja dibalas oleh Sehun dengan lambaian juga.

Sehun membawa kakinya untuk menghampiri Luhan yang sedang berada di balik meja kasir. Beruntung dirinya sudah memakan obatnya, jadi dirinya bisa dengan tenang berada di dalam toko bunga bersama Luhan selama beberapa waktu.

Ia mendudukki salah satu kursi di samping meja kasir. Matanya memperhatikan ke sekitar, melihat berbagai jenis bunga yang dijual di sana. Bunga-bunga yang dijual berwarna sangat indah. Sebenarnya, Sehun sangat menyukai bunga. Tapi mengingat dirinya memiliki alergi, dirinya selalu berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menghindar dari bunga.

"Sehun?"

Sebuah tepukan halus mendarat pada bahu Sehun. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu menolehkan kepalanya hanya untuk bertemu pada dengan iris bening Luhan. Lagi-lagi Sehun jatuh dalam pesona Luhan. Segala sesuatu yang ada dalam diri Luhan sangatlah indah untuk Sehun.

"Ya?" Sehun membalas senyuman yang diberikan Luhan untuknya.

"Apa kau bisa menggantikanku untuk menjaga toko selama beberapa saat? Ada sesuatu yang harus kubeli."

Sehun terdiam. Dirinya sibuk menimang, apakah dirinya harus membantu Luhan untuk menjaga toko bunga? Tapi bagaimana ia mengatasi alerginya? Meski ia sudah memakan obat alerginya, siapa yang tahu jika tiba-tiba saja dirinya bersin-bersin?

"Bagaimana?"

Suara lembut Luhan mengintrupsi pemikiran Sehun.

Sehun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap Luhan. Dan bagaimana dirinya dapat menolak permintaan dari Luhan jika lelaki manis itu menatapnya dengan mata yang berkilat-kilat penuh harap seperti itu?

"Baiklah."

* * *

.

* * *

Sehun menatap dengan malas ke arah bunga-bunga yang tersusun rapi di hadapannya. Sudah lima belas menit lamanya berada di dalam toko bunga milik Luhan tanpa melakukan apapun. Beruntung belum ada pembeli yang datang. Karena dirinya tak yakin dapat melayani dengan baik.

Hembusan nafas lelah Sehun keluarkan. Kepalanya bersandar pada sebelah tangannya sedang tangan lainnya sibuk memainkan bolpoin.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Permisi,"

Sehun tersentak kaget. Bahkan dirinya hampir terjatuh dari tempatnya duduk. Matanya bergerak untuk menatap seseorang yang sudah mengagetkannya tadi. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyanya dengan nada datar.

Pemuda di hadapannya menaikkan sebelah alisnya sedangkan matanya memperhatikan Sehun lamat-lamat. "Dimana Luhan?"

Huh?

Untuk sesaat, Sehun tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan untuknya. Ia pikir pemuda di hadapannya ingin membeli bunga, tapi nyatanya pemuda ini _malah_ menanyakan dimana Luhan. Dan juga siapa pemuda ini? Kenapa ia bisa mengetahui nama Luhan?

Apa jangan-jangan pemuda ini adalah kekasih Luhan?

Sehun menekuk wajahnya karena pemikiran tak beralasan miliknya. Tanpa sadar, Sehun menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan kelewat tajam. "Pergi berbelanja." Balasnya dengan singkat.

Setelah jawaban yang diberikan, tidak ada lagi yang bersuara baik Sehun maupun pemuda itu. Tapi Sehun terus saja memperhatikan pergerakkan pemuda itu yang sedang berjalan mendekati sebuah kursi kemudian duduk di sana.

Suara lonceng tanda adanya seseorang yang datang mengintrupsi kegiatan Sehun yang sedang melemparkan tatapan tajam. Pemuda berparas tampan itu menoleh hanya untuk mendapati Luhan yang telah kembali bersama dengan beberapa kantung belanjaan di kedua tangannya.

Ia mengulas sebuah senyum lebar sebelum bangkit berdiri. Berniat membantu Luhan membawa barangnya, tapi tampaknya niatannya tak dapat terlaksana. Karena Sehun dapat melihat pemuda yang semulanya masih terduduk di kursi telah bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri Luhan.

Sial. Ia keduluan.

"Chanyeol?" Kedua iris Luhan mengerjap berulang kali. Menatap pemuda bertubuh tinggi di hadapannya dengan tatapan bingung. "Kapan kau tiba di Seoul?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Membuat Sehun yang melihatnya menjadi merinding, pasalnya senyuman milik pemuda itu sangat lebar.

"Semalam dan aku baru sempat datang ke tokomu sekarang." Chanyeol berujar dengan semangat.

Lalu tanpa Sehun dan Luhan duga, Chanyeol langsung memeluk Luhan dengan erat setelah sebelumnya meletakkan kantung belanjaan Luhan ke atas lantai. Chanyeol membenamkan seluruh wajahnya di atas kepala dengan surai coklat lembut milik Luhan.

"Aku merindukanmu, Lu."

Sejenak Luhan terdiam. Terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan. Namun kemudian, pemuda itu tertawa kecil dan membalas pelukkan dari Chanyeol dengan tak kalah eratnya. Melupakan sosok Sehun yang terdiam membatu di belakang meja kasir.

Tersadar akan keterkejutannya, Sehun buru-buru berdeham dengan keras. Berusaha mengintrupsi kegiatan berpelukan Luhan dengan pemuda bernama Chanyeol. Berhasil. Dua pemuda dengan perbedaan tinggi tubuh yang kontras itu menoleh, menatap Sehun dengan bingung.

"Ah, Sehun. Terima kasih sudah membantuku menjaga toko," Luhan tersenyum dengan manis. Kelewat manis untuk Sehun.

Bisa-bisa Sehun diabetes melihat senyuman Luhan terus menerus. Uh, Sehun.

"Tidak masalah," Sehun membalas dengan senyuman pula. Mata coklatnya melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang masih berada di samping Luhan. "Siapa dia?" mulutnya bergerak untuk bertanya tanpa bisa ditahan. Dirinya terlalu penasaran dan ingin mengetahui siapa pemuda sok akrab itu.

Luhan memiringkan sedikit kepalanya sebelum menjawab. "Dia? Maksudmu Chanyeol?" Kepala Sehun mengangguk sekali sebagai balasan.

Bibir tipis Sehun yang biasanya terkatup rapat mengingat dirinya yang terlalu irit dalam berbicara, menganga dengan cukup besar. Hal itu dikarenakan dirinya yang melihat Luhan dengan mesranya menggandeng sebelah tangan milik Chanyeol.

"Dia kekasihku."

* * *

#

* * *

Jika saat ini Irene sedang berada dalam dunia animasi, mungkin saja di sekitaran dahi Irene sudah muncul banyak sekali kedutan kesal. Kedua iris indahnya terpejam. Perasaan kesal menjalarinya sedari tadi. Lebih tepatnya sejak adik menyebalkannya kembali ke rumah.

Pemuda yang sudah menjadi adiknya sejak dua puluh dua tahun yang lalu itu terus uring-uringan layaknya anak kecil yang tidak mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Apakah Sehun tidak malu dengan badan besarnya itu? Badan saja yang besar, tapi tingkahnya sangatlah kekanakan.

Untung saja Sehun itu adiknya dan Irene sangat menyayanginya. Jika tidak, Irene tidak akan sudi mendengarkan segala rengekkan tak berguna milik Sehun.

" _Noona_ ~ Luhan- _ku_ sudah memiliki kekasih~" Sehun menarik-narik lengan kaus yang dikenakan oleh Irene.

Matanya yang biasa berpendar tajam kini menatap sang kakak perempuan dengan mata sangat memelas. Tapi bukannya merasa iba, Irene malah menjadi mual sendiri. Sehun itu tidak ada cocoknya bertampang seperti itu.

Apabila yang melakukannya adalah Luhan, pasti sangat menggemaskan.

Jika Irene boleh mengatakannya secara jujur, Sehun itu tampan. Sangat tampan bahkan. Rahang milik adiknya sangatlah tegas. Tubuhnya juga terbentuk dengan sempurna. Intinya, semua yang ada dalam diri Sehun sangatlah _manly_. Jadi, Sehun tidak pantas berwajah seperti itu.

Telunjuk Irene terangkat, mendorong dahi milik Sehun. "Berhenti mengatakan hal yang sama secara berulang," Ia menarik setangkai bunga yang sedari tadi berada di tangan Sehun dan membuat adiknya bersin berulang kali.

Bibir Sehun melengkung ke bawah mendengar ucapan sang kakak.

"Tapi—"

"Astaga, Oh Sehun. Berhenti bertingkah menjijikkan. Salahmu sendiri yang mendekati Luhan padahal kau belum benar-benar mengenalnya. Dan apa-apaan dengan bunga ini? Sudah tahu kau memiliki alergi dengan bunga dan kau _malah_ membelinya," Kedua tangan Irene bersedekap di depan dada. Gadis itu mengomeli tingkah adiknya yang luar biasa menyebalkan.

Sehun yang semula memasang wajah memelas, kini menatap kakaknya dengan sebal. "Dasar menyebalkan. Semoga kau cepat putus dengan Bogum _hyung_." Sehun mendumel dengan suara yang sama sekali tidak dikecilkan.

"Ap—Ya! Dasar adik kurang ajar!"

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Lidahnya terjulur untuk mengejek sang kakak sedang kakinya berlari dengan cepat, berusaha menghindari lemparan bantal dari kakaknya itu.

Ia membanting pintu kamarnya dengan cukup keras lalu menguncinya. Ia masih ingin hidup, jadi mengunci pintu adalah pilihan terbaik agar terhindar dari amukan Irene. Meski tampak tenang, bila sudah mengamuk, Irene sangat mengerikan. Lebih mengerikan dari hantu-hantu yang pernah dilihatnya di film.

"Luhan~"

Dan Sehun kembali meratapi nasib cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

* * *

000

* * *

Irene meringis sekali melihat adiknya yang tampak malang. Terhitung dua minggu berlalu sejak kejadian Sehun yang patah hati karena mengetahui Luhan telah memiliki kekasih. Selama dua minggu itu pula Sehun menjadi seperti seorang _hikikomori_ *.

Sehun sama sekali tidak menginjakkan kaki keluar rumah. Ia hanya keluar jika pergi kuliah. Selain dari itu, Sehun tidak akan keluar rumah sama sekali. Dan selama itu pula adiknya tampak semakin mirip seperti mayat hidup. Sehun tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun dan hanya berbicara seperlunya.

Perubahan yang terjadi pada Sehun berimbas pada dirinya juga. Karena Sehun, kedua orangtuanya terus bertanya pada dirinya apa yang terjadi pada Sehun serta memaksanya untuk mengembalikkan Sehun seperti sebelumnya.

Irene memijat pelipisnya perlahan. Lagi-lagi Sehun hanya memakan setengah makanan yang ia sediakan pagi ini. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus membujuk Sehun seperti apa agar adik bodohnya itu segera kembali pada kenyataan.

Saat itulah sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya. "Kenapa tidak dari kemarin saja aku melakukannya?" gumamnya pelan seraya mengulas sebuah senyum.

Setelahnya dengan terburu Irene keluar dari rumah. Sehun yang sedang menonton televisi di ruang tamu hanya bertingkah tidak peduli ketika mengetahui kakaknya yang pergi keluar. Paling-paling kakaknya ingin berbelanja atau bertemu kekasihnya.

Sehun memperhatikan layar datar di hadapannya tanpa minat. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana, sama sekali tidak di sana. Ia teringat dengan pertemuan pertamanya dengan Luhan. Ia langsung jatuh pada pandangan pertama dengan senyuman milik pemuda itu. Suaranya yang lembut serta pembawaannya yang ramah semakin membuat Sehun jatuh semakin dalam.

Ah sial. Semakin ia memikirkan dan mengingat Luhan, semakin besar pula rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

Sehun mengigit bantal sofa di tangannya dengan gemas sebagai bentuk penyaluran rasa kekesalan dan sakit hatinya. Ia mengigit semakin kuat ketika bayangan wajah menyebalkan Chanyeol terlintas di kepalanya.

Kenapa harus Chanyeol yang menjadi kekasih Luhan dan bukan dirinya?

"Kenapa, Luhan?!" Sehun berteriak lalu melempar bantal di tangannya.

"Ada apa Sehun?"

Tubuh Sehun membatu mendengar suara yang sangat dirindukannya.

Sebegitu besarkah rasa rindunya pada Luhan hingga dirinya berkhayal mendengar suara Luhan? Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan ribut. Tidak. Tidak. Berhenti memikirkan Luhan. Pemuda itu sudah memiliki kekasih. Seharusnya Sehun sadar diri.

"Sehun?"

Lagi.

Sehun mengerang jengkel. "Aku merindukan Luhan," Gumamnya kemudian mengacak surai gelapnya kasar.

Tanpa Sehun sadari, Luhan yang berdiri di belakangnya mengulas sebuah senyuman kecil. Tangan Luhan terjulur lalu melingkar di sekitaran leher Sehun dari belakang. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sehun. "Aku juga merindukanmu, Sehun _-ah_."

Untuk sepersekian detik Sehun terpaku. Merasa terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja ia alami. Jadi dirinya tidak berhalusinasi? Luhan benar-benar ada dan sedang memeluknya?

Sehun memutar wajahnya ke arah samping dan mendapati wajah manis Luhan yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Sehun tidak tahu apa yang lebih baik dari ini. Perasaan sedihnya seketika hilang dan tergantikan dengan perasaan bahagia.

"Lu-Luhan,"

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya. "Ya?"

Senyuman kini merekah di wajah Sehun. Ia langsung memutar tubuhnya lalu memeluk Luhan seerat yang ia bisa. Tapi ia segera melepaskan pelukkannya ketika merasakan Luhan yang memukul-mukul punggungnya. "Maafkan aku, aku hanya terlalu bahagia." Ujarnya kelewat senang.

Kepala Luhan mengangguk sebagai tanggapan. Memaklumi tingkah Sehun yang seperti ini. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah datang lagi ke tokoku?"

Pertanyaan yang Luhan lontarkan melunturkan senyuman di wajah Sehun. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu kembali teringat alasannya tak pernah menemui Luhan lagi. Sakit hati.

"Tidak." Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kemana saja asal tidak menatap ke arah Luhan.

Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebelum menangkup wajah Sehun dengan tangannya. Iris beningnya menatap dalam-dalam pada iris coklat Sehun. Ia tahu pemuda berkulit pucat itu tengah berbohong padanya. "Sehun,"

Sehun melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah. Luhan selalu dapat mengetahui dirinya berbohong meski keduanya barulah saling mengenal.

"Karena kau sudah memiliki kekasih." Cicit Sehun dengan pelan. Sangat pelan.

Mata Luhan mengerjap berulang kali. Meski pelan, Luhan dapat dengan jelas mendengar ucapan Sehun. Dan pada detik selanjutnya, tawa Luhan meledak. Sedangkan di sisi lain, Sehun hanya mampu menatap Luhan bingung. Tidak mengerti bagian manakah dari ucapannya yang terdengar lucu.

"Ah, maaf, maaf." Ujar Luhan setelah berhasil meredakan tawanya. Ia berdiri tegak seperti semula dan menatap tepat ke arah bola kembar Sehun. "Kau percaya Chanyeol adalah kekasihku?"

Sehun yang masih tampak bingung, menganggukkan kepalanya.

Luhan lagi-lagi tertawa, tapi kali ini tawanya lebih pelan. "Astaga Sehun. Chanyeol adalah sahabatku. Chanyeol sudah memiliki kekasih. Mana mungkin kami menjadi sepasang kekasih." Luhan kembali menangkup wajah Sehun.

Dalam hati tertawa gemas melihat wajah linglung Sehun. "Lagipula aku menyukaimu." Ujar Luhan tepat di depan bibir Sehun lalu mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir Sehun.

Otak Sehun terasa berjalan sangat lambat untuk saat ini. Ia tidak mampu memproses semua informasi yang ia dapatkan tadi. Semuanya terlalu membuatnya terkejut. Ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa terhadap pernyataan Luhan.

"Sehun? Kau tidak menyukaiku, ya?" Luhan melepaskan tangkupannya.

Wajah pemuda itu tampak sedih dengan bibir melengkung ke bawah dan matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Dengan lesu, Luhan berjalan keluar dari ruang tamu.

"Ap—Tidak! Luhan, aku juga menyukaimu." Sehun yang tersadar segera berlari mengejar Luhan yang hampir mencapai pintu masuk ruang tamu.

Ia memeluk tubuh yang lebih mungil darinya. Menarik tubuh itu agar tenggelam sepenuhnya dalam pelukkannya. Luhan tersenyum kemudian memutar tubuhnya agar berhadapan dengan Sehun. Kepalanya sedikit mendongak mengingat Sehun yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Ada lagi?"

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti.

"Apakah ada lagi yang ingin kau akui padaku? Alergimu, mungkin."

Mata Sehun membulat. Tidak percaya Luhan mengetahui perihal alerginya. Padahal ia sudah menutupinya dengan sebaik mungkin. "K-kau mengetahuinya?"

Luhan terkekeh. "Tentu saja. Aku sudah sering bertemu dengan pelanggan yang memiliki alergi terhadap bunga. Kau pikir sudah berapa lama aku bekerja sebagai seorang _florist_ , hm?"

"Kau tidak marah?" tanya Sehun pelan.

Kepala Luhan dimiringkan ke samping. "Untuk apa? Justru aku sangat senang saat kau tetap ingin bertemu denganku meski kau memiliki alergi dengan bunga."

Sehun mengulas senyum lebar. "Aku mencintaimu, Luhan." Ujarnya lalu mengecup bibir Luhan.

Irene yang mengintip dari balik pintu ruang tamu menatap dengan datar apa yang dilakukan oleh Sehun dan Luhan. Tapi ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan perasaan senangnya ketika melihat Sehun yang kembali ceria seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Aku jadi merindukan Bogum- _ie_." Gumamnya seraya melenggang pergi darisana.

* * *

.

* * *

"Sehunhh~"

Sehun meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah ketika mendengar suara lenguhan Luhan yang sangat menggoda. Matanya menatap tubuh Luhan yang tergelatak pasrah di atas tempat tidurnya. Bagian atas tubuh pemuda itu sudah tidak tertutup sehelai benang pun.

Ia tidak tahu bagaimana bisa dirinya dan Luhan berakhir seperti ini. Yang jelas, setelah mereka berdua saling mengungkapkan perasaan, Sehun mengajak Luhan masuk ke dalam kamar. Keduanya saling berciuman panas dan...

Uh, wajah Sehun memanas.

Luhan yang semula sedang memejamkan matanya seraya mengisi paru-parunya yang kosong segera membuka matanya karena tidak mendengar suara Sehun. Ia tidak mampu menahan senyumnya ketika melihat Sehun yang tampak memerah.

Ia bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Merangkak mendekati Sehun yang sedang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Pemuda manis itu mendudukkan dirinya di atas pangkuan Sehun dengan tangan yang melingkar erat di sekitaran leher Sehun.

Dengan jelas Luhan dapat merasakan tubuh Sehun yang sedikit tersentak kaget. Oh, Sehun sangat menggemaskan.

"Sehun," Luhan berbisik diikuti dengan lidahnya yang menjilat cuping telinga Sehun.

Namun apa yang Luhan harapkan tidaklah sesuai dengan kenyataan yang terjadi. Luhan mengerjapkan kedua matanya ketika merasakan Sehun yang mendorongnya hingga terjatuh di atas kasur. Setelahnya pemuda berkulit pucat itu bangkit dari tempat tidur tanpa menoleh untuk menatapnya.

Luhan dengan cepat menarik celana Sehun untuk menghentikan langkah pemuda itu. "Sehun? Ada apa?"

Sehun tidak menjawab. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu tetap memunggungi Luhan. Tanpa Luhan ketahui, Sehun tengah gugup setengah mati.

"Sehun," suara Luhan terdengar memanggil dengan lemah.

Sehun tidak bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui jika Luhan sedang sedih. Ia pun memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat hanya untuk mendapati Luhan yang menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan ekspresi wajah memelas. "Apa kau tidak mau melakukannya denganku? Apa kau tidak benar-benar mencintaiku?"

Pertanyaan yang Luhan lontarkan membuat Sehun terdiam. Bukan maksudnya untuk seperti itu. Tapi dirinya hanya takut menyakiti Luhan nantinya mengingat ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya.

Sehun meraih bahu Luhan saat melihat pemuda itu hampir menangis. "Tidak Luhan. Bukan seperti itu," kepala Sehun menggeleng.

"Lalu?"

Sehun menelan ludahnya susah payah. Apakah ia harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Tapi ia terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya.

Sehun menghela nafas sekali. Ia memutuskan untuk mengatakannya pada Luhan. "Aku belum pernah melakukannya. Aku takut menyakitimu." Ucapnya pelan.

Ia memejamkan kedua matanya, takut dengan respon yang akan diberikan oleh kekasihnya. Ya, keduanya sudah menjadi kekasih. Namun beberapa menit berlalu, ia tetap tidak mendapati jawaban maupun tawa Luhan.

"Lu?" Sehun memanggil.

"Ah, maaf. Hanya saja, kau terlalu menggemaskan Sehun." Pekik Luhan lalu menarik Sehun hingga terjatuh ke atas tempat tidur.

Kini posisi keduanya adalah Luhan telentang di atas tempat tidur dengan Sehun berada di atas Luhan. Menindihnya. Sehun yang tidak siap menjadi gelagapan, ia buru-buru bangkit dari atas tubuh Luham. Badannya itu besar, bisa-bisa Luhan mati kehabisan nafas karena dirinya.

Sehun berhenti gerak saat merasakan sebelah tangan Luhan menyentuh belah pipinya. Ia menatap Luhan tepat pada matanya. "Ini juga pertama kalinya untukku. Kita akan melakukannya dengan perlahan, hm?" Luhan mendaratkan satu kecupan di bibir Sehun sebelum tersenyum dengan lembut.

* * *

.

* * *

Tubuh mungil milik Luhan menggeliat dengan tidak nyaman. Keringat membasahi sekujur tubuhnya yang tidak tertutupi sehelai pakaian pun. Nafas milik pemuda itu terengah. Dadanya bergerak cepat sedang wajahnya memerah hebat akibat nafsu yang menyelimutinya.

Kedua tangannya terangkat, meremas dengan cukup kasar helaian hitam Sehun. Pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu tengah sibuk menjilati tubuhnya. Mulai dari wajah, leher, dada hingga ke pusarnya. Ini terlalu nikmat untuk Luhan.

Ia jadi ragu jika ini adalah kali pertama Sehun melakukannya. Pasalnya Sehun terlalu ahli untuk membuatnya nikmat.

"Se-Sehunhh.." Luhan merintih. Merasakan sakit sekaligus nikmat karena perbuatan Sehun.

Pemuda itu menjilat lalu memberikan sebuah _bitemark_ baru di lehernya yang sudah tidak sebersih sebelumnya. Mungkin saja, lehernya yang putih sudah berubah warna menjadi merah keunguan karena banyaknya _bitemark_ dan _kissmark_ yang diberikan Sehun.

Sehun menggeram penuh nafsu ketika miliknya yang sudah sangat menegang secara tidak sengaja bergesekkan dengan milik Luhan. Rasa nikmat menjalarinya. Jadi tanpa berpikir apapun lagi, Sehun kembali menggesekkan milik mereka.

"Lu..Luhan, aku mencintaimu." Sehun berucap dengan penuh kasih lalu mencium bibir Luhan dengan kelembutan.

Luhan yang mendengarnya tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Sehun." Balas Luhan seraya melemparkan senyuman termanisnya.

Sehun tidak tahu lagi apa yang cocok untuk mendeskripsikan perasaannya saat ini. Ia terlalu bahagia dan tidak menyangka bahwa Luhan akan membalas perasaannya.

Bibir keduanya kembali bertemu. Lidah saling beradu satu sama lain. Saliva entah milik siapa mengalir turun membasahi dagu hingga leher Luhan. Sementara Luhan terfokus dengan ciuman mereka, sebelah tangan Sehun menjalar, mencapai batang kejantanan Luhan yang telah mengeras.

Menggenggamnya dengan lembut sebelum menggerakkan tangannya naik turun. "Nghh.." Luhan melenguh setelah melepaskan ciuman mereka secara sepihak.

Sehun tidak mempermasalahkannya, karena ia juga ingin melihat wajah cantik Luhan. Ia menjilat bibir bagian bawahnya yang mengering.

Sial. Luhan sangat indah.

"Lu, aku tidak tahan lagi,"

Luhan membuka irisnya yang sempat terpejam. Menatap mata Sehun dengan sayu. "Persiapkan bagian bawahku dengan jarimu terlebih dahulu Sehun, baru setelah itu kau bisa memasukkan adik kecilmu itu," ujar Luhan yang masih mampu untuk menyeringai menggoda ke arah Sehun.

Sehun berdesis. Bisa-bisanya Luhan menggodanya di saat seperti ini. Luhan pasti tahu jika miliknya sudah benar-benar menegang. Tapi karena dirinya yang terlalu mencintai Luhan, akhirnya Sehun menurut. Mempersiapkan lubang Luhan.

Jari kasar Sehun bergerak mengitari cincin lubang Luhan. Mengelusnya sesekali sebelum berusaha menerobos masuk.

Dahi Luhan mengernyit tanda tidak nyaman, namun hal itu hanya berselang untuk beberapa saat. Sebab Sehun mulai menggerakkan satu jarinya di dalam lubang Luhan. Bahkan jari panjang Sehun telah mengenai titik kenikmatannya hanya dalam beberapa kali tusukkan.

Hal itu terus berlangsung sampai tiga jari Sehun berada di dalam Luhan. Dalam hati Sehun sedikit ragu, apakah miliknya bisa masuk ke dalam lubang sempit Luhan? Meski dirinya sudah berusaha melonggarkannya dengan jarinya, lubang Luhan masih tetap sangat ketat.

"Hentikan." Luhan menahan pergerakkan tangan Sehun.

Menyebabkan pemuda berkulit pucat itu menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. "Kenapa?"

"Aku menginginkan ini berada di dalamku," Jari telunjuk Luhan bergerak untuk menunjuk milik Sehun. "Bolehkah?" Lanjut Luhan seraya memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Sehun penuh harap.

Oh. Sehun tidak sanggup lagi.

Luhan terkekeh kecil melihat Sehun yang tampak sangat bernafsu. Nafas milik pemuda itu memberat dengan iris yang sudah tertutupi oleh kabut nafsu sepenuhnya. Sehun meletakkan kedua kaki Luhan di atas pundaknya, sedangkan sebelah tangannya mengarahkan miliknya pada lubang Luhan.

"Aku akan masuk."

Luhan mengangguk sebagai persetujuan. Namun, Luhan tidak pernah menyangka rasanya akan sangat menyakitkan. Ia mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya dengan keras. Jika tidak, dapat dipastikan dirinya akan berteriak.

Ia dapat bernafas dengan lega saat milik Sehun sudah masuk sepenuhnya.

Sehun berdesis merasakan Luhan yang meremas miliknya dengan kuat seakan ingin meremukkannya. Ia memandangi wajah Luhan kemudian mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di dahi Luhan yang sedikit berkerut. "Apakah sakit? Maafkan aku,"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Sehun berdiam. Memberikan waktu untuk Luhan membiasakan diri dengan miliknya. Bibirnya yang terus memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di sekitaran wajah Luhan. Ketika Luhan menggerakkan tubuhnya pelan, Sehun tahu. Itu adalah tanda Luhan mengijinkannya untuk mulai bergerak.

Sehun menarik mundur pinggulnya, membuat miliknya ikut tertarik keluar dan hanya menyisakan kepala kejantannya yang berada di dalam Luhan. Setelahnya, ia menghentakkan pinggulnya dengan keras.

"Ngghh..Sehun!" Mata Luhan membulat. Tubuhnya membusur karena kejantanan Sehun yang mengenai tepat di titik kenikmatannya.

Ini luar biasa. Ia tidak pernah tahu jika bercinta akan terasa sangat nikmat. Sehun merundukkan tubuhnya, menjilati serta mengulum puting Luhan yang menegang seakan menggodanya. Desahan Luhan menggila. Kenikmatan seakan melumpuhkan otaknya. Dirinya hanya mampu mendesah dan mendesah.

"Lu..shh.." Sehun berdesis.

"Le..lebih..cepathhh~" pinta Luhan. Tangannya meremas dengan erat sprei di bawahnya. Menyalurkan segala kenikmatan yang ia rasakan melalui remasan tersebut.

Pergerakkan Sehun menggila mendengar permintaan Luhan. Ia bergerak dengan tempo yang semakin cepat. Mengakibatkan tubuh Luhan terhentak-hentak dengan keras. Suasana kamar yang sejuk berubah menjadi panas karena perbuatan keduanya. Desahan nyaring Luhan mengiringi setiap pergerakkan Sehun.

"A-aku sampai..mhh~" erang Luhan tepat setelah dirinya mencapai puncaknya.

Cairannya menyembur, mengenai wajah serta dadanya dan Sehun. Nafasnya terdengar satu-satu. Ini adalah pelepasan terbaik yang pernah Luhan alami. Perlahan, nafasnya menjadi stabil. Ia membuka irisnya yang terpejam.

"Kau belum sampai?" tanya Luhan dengan lemah.

Sehun mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Dan dibalas dengan senyuman manis Luhan. "Bergeraklah." Luhan mengelus wajah Sehun dengan lembut.

Pada sentakan pertama, Sehun berhasil mengenai lagi titik kenikmatan Luhan. Menyebabkan Luhan kembali mendesah dengan keras. "Disana..ahh.."

Sehun terus bergerak dengan konstan. Lalu, setelah beberapa tusukkan, Sehun mencapai puncaknya. Ia menekan dalam-dalam kejantanannya di dalam lubang Luhan. Tidak ingin cairannya keluar dari sana. Ia menggeram dengan suara rendah. Kepalanya mendongak dengan kedua tangannya menahan pinggang Luhan.

"Kau menakjubkan Luhan," Ucap Sehun disela nafasnya.

Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Luhan. Keduanya menatap langit-langit kamar dengan tubuh polos. "Sehun," suara Luhan memecah keheningan pertama kali.

"Hm?"

"Ayo kita lakukan lagi."

Kepala Sehun menoleh cepat ke arah Luhan. Terkejut mendengar penuturan Luhan tadi. "Huh?"

Luhan tersenyum layaknya anak kecil. Perlahan bergerak menaiki tubuh Sehun dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya di atas kejantanan milik kekasihnya itu. Sehun berdesis merasakan gesekan antara bongkahan pantat Luhan dengan kejantanannya yang mulai bangun kembali.

Luhan mendorong bahu Sehun saat mengetahui Sehun akan bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya.

"Kenapa?"

Seringaian menggoda terpasang di wajah manis Luhan. Pemuda manis itu mengerling nakal. "Biar aku yang bekerja. Aku akan menunggangi adik kecilmu yang mengeras ini." Ujarnya lalu meremas kejantanan Sehun.

"Ahh..Luhan!"

Sepertinya malam yang panjang telah menanti Luhan dan Sehun.

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **Extra Story**

Bibir semerah delima itu mengerucut. Wajahnya yang biasanya menampakkan ekspresi ramah kini tampak tak bersemangat. Bahkan pemuda bersurai coklat itu mengabaikan pemuda tinggi di hadapannya. _Mood_ nya belakangan ini sangatlah buruk.

Sudah dua minggu berlalu dan seseorang yang sangat ia tunggu kehadirannya tak juga muncul. Itu benar-benar memperburuk suasana hatinya. Ia sangat merindukan Sehun.

"Luhan, berhenti bertingkah menggemaskan seperti itu," Suara berat milik Chanyeol menarik Luhan kembali pada kesadarannya.

Pemuda berparas cantik itu mendelik tidak suka. "Jangan menyebutkan kata itu." Ujarnya dengan jengkel.

Chanyeol tertawa. Oh, dia suka ini. Menggoda Luhan merupakan salah satu hobinya sejak dulu. Karena yah, respon yang diberikan Luhan selalu dapat menghiburnya.

"Aku ini kekasihmu, jadi tidak ada salahnya jika aku menyebutmu menggemaskan bukan?" Chanyeol bertanya. Alisnya tebalnya bergerak naik-turun.

Hampir saja Luhan melemparkan vas bunga yang ada di dekatnya jika tidak ingat bila Chanyeol adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil. Sialan. Seharusnya ia tidak meminta tolong pada Chanyeol. Dia lupa jika pemuda bertelinga lebar ini sangat senang mengganggunya.

Sabar, Luhan.

"Katakan itu sekali lagi. Maka katakan selamat tinggal pada adik kecilmu," Luhan berujar dengan nada kesal yang kentara.

Chanyeol kembali terbahak mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu. "Kau tidak akan berani. Karena Baekhyun akan membunuhmu jika kau benar-benar melakukannya." Sebuah senyum jenaka terpasang di wajah Chanyeol setelah ia membalas ucapan Luhan.

Terkutuklah kau Park Chanyeol.

Luhan merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja kasir dengan malas. Matanya menatap ke arah luar, dimana para pejalan kaki berjalan lalu lalang. Ini masih pagi, tapi sudah cukup banyak orang yang tampak sibuk beraktivitas.

"Ah iya," suara Chanyeol yang pertama memecah keheningan. Tanpa berniat untuk menatap ke arah Chanyeol, Luhan hanya bergumam menanggapi. "Kenapa kau sangat ingin membohongi pemuda bernama Sehun itu bahwa kita adalah sepasang kekasih?"

Kedua iris Luhan terpejam sebelum menegakkan duduknya. "Karena dia sangat polos dan menggemaskan saat menderita seperti itu." jawabnya dengan semangat.

Namun Chanyeol _malah_ melemparkan tatapan kotor ke arah Luhan. Tidak menyangka sifat milik sahabatnya tak juga berubah. Selalu senang melihat wajah orang yang disukainya menderita.

 **.**

 **Ini beneran END :v**

 **.**

 **Hikikomori : istilah Jepang untuk fenomena di kalangan remaja atau dewasa di Jepang yang menarik diri dan mengurung diri dari kehidupan sosial.**

 **Source : id. wiki/Hikikomori**

 **A/N :**

 **Haloo semuanyaaaa~ Happy HunHan Day yaaa :* FF ini saya buat untuk meramaikan HunHan Day hari ini.**

 **Pertama, saya mau ucapin terima kasih buat kak Lieya EL yang udah ngadain project dan kasih saya ikut. Saya gak tau ff ini layak atau gak buat di publish, tapi biarlah~ Biarkan otak nista saya berkreasi~~ Mungkin ada beberapa part yang terkesan aneh, harap maklumi, saya masih belajar soalnya . Hehe.**

 **Terus, makasih juga buat readers yang udah baca ff ini dan nyempetin review, fav ataupun follow :3. Nah,, buat NC nya saya gak tau itu hot atau gak, tapi itu saya buat semampu saya ~**

 **Kalo berkenan, silahkan tuangkan saran dan kritik kalian di kotak review~**

 **16/12/20 –hundeer.**


End file.
